


God Save The Queen

by TimothyD



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyD/pseuds/TimothyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synopsis: Following the events of the Phantom Planet, in addition to becoming Earth's primary defender, Danny is declared King of the Ghost Zone. A wise saying says "that a king cannot rule without a queen" and so Danny takes Sam to be his wife. However, being the savior of the world, high school student, and ruler of an alternate dimension makes Danny's life become a lot more hectic than ever before. Add in new enemies as well as foes from the past gunning for his head, Danny struggles not only to stay alive but to stay sane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gods Save the Queen

Synopsis: Following the events of the Phantom Planet, in addition to becoming Earth's primary defender, Danny is declared King of the Ghost Zone. A wise saying says "that a king cannot rule without a queen" and so Danny takes Sam to be his wife. However, being the savior of the world, high school student, and ruler of an alternate dimension makes Danny's life become a lot more hectic than ever before. Add in new enemies as well as foes from the past gunning for his head, Danny struggles not only to stay alive but to stay sane.

"Exactly 3 months ago. Our world was in peril."

Tucker Foley, the mayor of Amity Park, speaks into a microphone with a big smile on his face. His outfit is casual, but business savvy. His hair has grown out a bit, now a few centimeters longer.

"Were it not for the efforts of one boy, we all would've died; the world destroyed," Tucker said as the audience roared with cheers and applause. "One boy, half human, half ghost made a valiant effort to save the Earth. In the end, he made a truce with the residents of the ghost zone to team up and saved the whole planet. After the events, he revealed a secret he never believed he would share with anyone but his few close friends and family."

Danny stood behind his best friend, holding hands with his girlfriend Sam. She could tell he was incredibly nervous and squeezed his hand tightly.

"That boy is my best friend Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom" Tucker said as Danny stepped forward, his cheeks blushing red.

"Alright, no need to be nervous, we can do this" Danny thought to himself as he and Sam walked out and onto the stage. They waved to the crowd and smiled at all their cheering. Several cameras flashed and several tried to move closer to the hero and his girlfriend. Tucker presented his friend with a gold medal in honor of his bravery. Everything was going great until suddenly a flaming arrow whizzed past Danny's head and became embedded in one of the speakers.

Everyone looked up and saw a ghost wearing battle armor. Danny instantly recognized the ghost as one of his archenemies Skulker. 

"I'm going ghost!" Danny said, turning and winking at the audience, who cheered loudly as they got to see their savior jump into action.

"Wait!" Skulker yelled before being punched by Danny. He crash landed hard not the mayor's limousine, completely destroying it.

"Sorry about that" Danny apologized.

"Don't worry about it" Tucker assured him.

Danny then turned his attention back to the hunter ghost.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked, holding Skulker in a tight headlock.

"Control yourself ghost child, if I wanted to attack you, that arrow wouldn't have missed" Skulker assured him.

"You have 10 seconds to tell me why you're even here" Danny threatened.

"Calm down, what is it you humans say; do not shoot the messenger" Skulker replied. "I am simply here to deliver a message to you"

"And you felt the need to shoot a flaming arrow at my head?" Danny asked, rolling his eyes.

"If you had been paying attention, you would've noticed that the message was attached to that arrow." Skulker replied.

Danny flew over to where the arrow was embedded, being careful not to take his eye off Skulker, and saw that there was indeed a note attached to the arrow. Danny took a few minutes to read over the note.

"Danny, I understand you're still getting used to letting the cat out of the bag as well as the subsequent fame, but there are important matters I need to discuss with you. Come meet me at the Clock Tower; 3:30 PM Eastern Standard Time. Don't be late, Clockwork. PS, bring Samantha with you, this concerns her as well"

Danny wondered why Clockwork would go through the trouble of having a message delivered to him via courier when he could've just as easily delivered the message himself. Whatever he needed to talk about must've been important. Especially since Clockwork told him to bring Sam with him.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Sam.

"Fine" Danny replied. "Clockwork wants to see us"

"Us?" Sam asked, confused.

"Yeah, he said he needed to talk to both of us about something important" Danny told her as he scooped her into his arms and started to fly off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Tucker asked.

"I just remembered, I have to meet up with someone" Danny replied as he flew through the air.

"So what exactly is this important thing Clockwork wanted to talk to us about?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, he just told us to be at the Clock Tower by 3:00" Danny said.

Since Danny knew the Ghost Zone like the back of his hand, Danny took the quickest shortcut to Clockwork's lair. It wasn't long before the two lovebirds were arriving at the Clock Tower. Danny checked his watch and saw that it was 2:59. Just as they had suspected, Clockwork was waiting for them.

"Glad to see you two got my invitation" Clockwork said, going from his adult form to his elderly form.

"So what's the emergency?" Danny asked. "Why did you need to see us right away?"

"Because this involves your future" Clockwork answered.

Danny immediately tensed up, fearing it had anything to do with his evil future self. Sam could tell he was scared and grasped his hand to calm him down.

"Did Dan escape? Is he going to escape?" Danny asked.

"No, nothing like that at all" Clockwork informed him, switching to his child form and pulling out a scroll.

He unrolled the scroll and showed it to Danny and Sam. The scroll depicted two figures who resembled Danny and Sam dressed like a King and Queen. On the figure resembling Danny's head was the Crown of Fire and the figure resembling Sam wore the Ring of Rage on her left hand.

"They look just like us" the two said to each other.

"That's because they are you" Clockwork told them.

"What do you mean they're us?" Sam asked.

"Allow me to explain" Clockwork said. "Frostbite already told you of the prophecy that said Danny was to defeat Pariah Dark. But there was more to the prophecy. According to the prophecy, shortly after the defeat of the Ghost King, Danny was to become the new King of the Ghost Zone and take a wife. I figured that now was as good a time as ever to tell you of your destiny"

"So let me get this straight: An ancient prophecy predicted that I would become king of the Ghost Zone and take Sam as my queen?" Danny asked, trying to wrap his head around the situation.

Clockwork nodded.

"There has to be some mistake. I'm only 15, I wouldn't know the first thing about being a king, let alone King of the Ghost Zone!" Danny yelled.

"This is no mistake" Clockwork stated, shifting from child to adult. "I've seen into the future and this is your destiny"

"It was also my destiny to kill my friends and family, and lay waste to the world" Danny reminded him. "You of all people should know the future isn't set in stone"

"That is true" Clockwork said. "I won't pester either of you, whether or not you two choose to rule the Ghost Zone is completely up to you"

Sam was completely silent. She was still trying to grasp the situation. Like Danny, she didn't know whether to go with the prophecy of just walk away. Danny, not wanting to think about it any further, grabbed Sam and departed. He tried to push the idea of being king out of his head but he just couldn't do it.

Being half human and half ghost was difficult enough. Because of Vlad's actions, some humans (particularly the Guys in White) still didn't trust him. He had spent most of his superhero career fighting ghosts so his relationship with them wasn't any better. But maybe, Danny started to think, if he did in fact become king, he could mend relations between humans and ghosts.

Maybe accepting the offer could be the start of a new beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

God Save The Queen: Chapter 2

The Observant were never known for their patience. Clockwork was dreading their visit. Right on time, the omniscient (Or so they thought) ghosts burst into his dimension.

"We trust you told Danny of his fate" The first observant asked. Clockwork nodded his head.

"And?" the second Observant asked.

"And what?" Clockwork asked.

"How did he respond?" The first Observant asked.

"He wasn't very fond of the idea of becoming Ghost King" Clockwork informed them. "It may take some time for the boy to reach his decision."

"We don't have time to wait!" The observant replied. "Daniel Fenton is your responsibility. You need to get him to accept his destiny or else the entire world could be at risk"

"Wow, haven't heard that one before" Clockwork quipped, "Tell me, exactly how is Daniel refusing to take the throne going to threaten the world?"

"If Daniel Fenton does not take his rightful place as King of the Ghost Zone, someone else might" The first Observant replied. "Someone reckless or only bent on power and destruction."

"I understand your concern, but trying to force Daniel to take the throne will only make him more reluctant and hesitant" Clockwork said. "I must allow Danny Fenton to make his own decision and if after a while he still refuses to take the throne, I will take care of the problem myself. At the current moment however, I do not see any need to interfere with things"

"I hope you know what you're talking about" The second Observant said.

Clockwork was getting tired of arguing with them and could barely suppress his frustration.

"You forget your place" Clockwork hissed. "Despite your supposed omniscience you fail to see that the timeliness will play out just fine."

Before either could reply, Clockwork turned his back on them and muttered "I believe you know the way out".

As soon as Clockwork felt the Observants' presence disappear, he sighed breath of relief. The Observant weren't usually much of a problem, but whenever they felt the world was in peril, they could be a real pain in the neck. Clockwork wondered how he managed to put up with their impatience and stubbornness. They were never content to see how a situation would play out and felt that their and only their solution would solve the problem. Everything would play out just fine, it would just take a little bit of time.

It had been a week since his meeting with Clockwork and Danny still couldn't shake the idea out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. It was noticeable to some people that something was bothering him. Saturday morning and Danny was looking forward to a day off to enjoy himself.

"Long live the king!" Danny heard a crowd yell out.

Danny opened his eyes and saw himself standing before a large audience. He looked down and saw himself wearing a long red elegant robe. He looked to his left and saw Sam standing right beside him, also wearing a long and elegant robe, except for it was black in contrast to Danny's red. To his right stood some ghost he didn't recognize. The ghost was dressed as a advisor.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Your majesty, today you and your queen are being coronated and officially crowned king and queen." The advisor told him.

"Coronation?" Danny asked, still confused.

Before Danny could ask anymore questions he heard his name being called out.

Danny woke up and looked around. He wanted to make sure he was at home and in his bed and not in some castle in the Ghost Zone. Danny couldn't help but wonder if the dream was maybe a sign. That maybe he should take up the crown. Danny shook those thoughts out of his head and heard his name being called again.

"Danny, can you hear me?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Danny asked in response.

"It's Sam, she said she wanted to speak with you about something important" Jazz informed him.

"Tell her I'm on my way" Danny said as he hopped out of bed and hurried to get dressed.

Within a few minutes, Danny was outside Sam's bedroom window. He quickly phased through and into her room.

"Hey, so what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Danny asked.

Sam was silent for a few moments, trying to think of how to phrase what she was thing to say before finally spitting it out. "I want to talk to you about the prophecy!"

"Huh?" Danny stated.

"Ever since hearing about our "destiny", I haven't been able to get the thought out of my head" Sam said. "and last night I had a strange dream involving both of us being coronated rulers"

"You too?!" Danny asked. "I had the same dream!"

"Do you think it could mean anything?" Sam asked.

"I don't know" Danny replied. "I admit, the idea of being king with you as my wife sounds appealing, but I don't think either one of us would be able to handle such a responsibility"

"But if we did accept the offer, ' we'd have a chance to make a change" Sam said.

"How?"

"After the world found out about the existence of ghosts, people on both sides have been growing paranoid" Sam reminded him.

"Not to mention the fact that Plasmius' actions didn't do much to help ease tensions or growing hostilities on either side" Danny said. "Now there are rumors circulating that the Guys in White are planning to go to war against the Ghost Zone"

"This could be our opportunity to prevent such a war from even happening" Sam pointed out.

"I'm still uneasy about this whole thing" Danny said.

"Maybe if we talk to someone about this we can come to a decision" Sam suggested.

Make your decision soon, young lovebirds. For an ancient evil shall soon be awakened.

Ok, I'll be the first to admit that one of my biggest weaknesses when it comes to writing is writing the second chapter. I struggle with how to follow up on the first chapter and start the build up. As a result, my second chapters are usually short and repetitive. I promise that the next chapter will be better. Updates might become very random at best due to midterms, essays, reports, etc. However, I will still try to update at least once a month. Have A Nice Day!


	3. The Decision

God Save The Queen, Chapter 3: The Decision

"So what is it you two wanted to talk to me about?" Jazz asked.

"We've been given a once in a lifetime opportunity, but we don't know whether or not we should take it" Sam told her.

"What kind of opportunity?" Jazz asked.

"A week ago Clockwork asked to speak with me and Sam in private" Danny started. "At first, I thought it was a problem concerning Dan. Much to my surprise, Clockwork told me that an ancient prophecy predicted Sam and I are supposed to be rulers of the Ghost Zone"

"What?!" Jazz shouted, wondering if this was just a joke. "You, a king?"

"Wow, thanks for having faith in me" Danny replied.

"Sorry" Jazz apologized. "I thought you were joking"

"I wish I was joking" Danny replied.

"So what's the problem?" Jazz asked.

"We don't know whether we should accept the offer or not" Danny said.

"We could use the opportunity to end the human ghost conflict" Sam said. "But we don't know if we're capable of taking on such a huge responsibility"

"You two are in quite the predicament" Jazz told them.

"So what should we do?" Both asked at the same time.

"Well as you pointed out, on one hand you could accept the offer and better the relationship between humans and ghosts," Jazz said, "but on the other hand, you're still very young and the stress of being in such a position of power could cause long term health consequences."

"Man, I wish this wasn't such a hard decision" Danny said, starting to become a little frustrated.

"It looks like a black and white situation to anyone else, either accept the offer and use it to help people" Sam said. "Or we can be selfish and refuse the offer and watch the situation degenerate even further"

"I wouldn't say refusing the offer would be selfish" Jazz. "Maybe you're just not ready, in which case, you can always change your mind and accept the offer at a later time"

"But what if by then it's too late?" Danny argued. "Someone else could try and become king by force or the conflict can become a full blown war"

Jazz thought for a minute before giving her answer. "I think you two should accept the offer"

Danny and Sam were both stunned for a minute, but decided to listen to Jazz's explanation.

"As you two pointed out, it is a huge responsibility and you can use it to help people" said Jazz. "The revelation that ghosts exist didn't exactly go over well with humans and organizations like the Guys in White are gaining more public support in cities that don't have any other way of dealing with ghosts. If things continue to spiral out of control, the Guys in White could gain more and more power and become a bigger influence on government affairs. Plus, the ghosts who are otherwise innocent, neutral or non-malevolent would also suffer should such a war break out. After everything has settled down, you can always give up the crown and return to a normal life"

Danny and Sam both took Jazz's words into consideration and looked at each other before finally making their ultimate decision.

/Later that Evening/

The lovebirds had returned to Clockwork's Clocktower to inform him of their decision.

"Have you made up your mind?" Clockwork asked, even though he already knew their answer.

Danny took a deep breath before saying "We decided to accept the proposal"

"Are you sure this is your final choice?" Clockwork asked.

The two nodded and Clockwork said. "Very well, I shall inform the Observants of your decision. There is still much to be done in preparation for your coronation"

As the two turned to walk away, Clockwork warned them "I must inform you that just because you are now King and Queen, doesn't mean that the other ghosts will trust you, especially the ones you've fought several times."

With that being said, Clockwork allowed the happy couple to depart. Unknown to them, Clockwork was just as worried as they were. This time of peace was merely the calm before the storm.

/The Next Day/

"Oh my God, are you serious!?" Tucker asked, barely able to contain his excitement upon hearing the news.

"Keep it down." Sam said, not wanting anymore attention from the paparazzi.

"Sorry, I just can't believe it, you and Danny are going to be-" Tucked said before Danny cut him off by placing his hand over his mouth.

"We can talk about this later somewhere private, but for right now can you just ignore it?" Danny asked. Tucker nodded his head and Danny took his hand away.

"Let's talk about it at City Hall, no cameras, no paparazzi, no one will hear a thing" Tucker suggested.

Sure enough, as soon as the trio were behind closed doors, Tucker began asking more questions, wanting to know as much as possible.

"So, tell me more? I've got to know everything!" Tucker said excitedly.

"Dude, calm down; it's not that big of a deal" Danny tried to hush him.

"Not that big of a deal? My two best friends are going to be the rulers of the Ghost Zone? How is that not a big deal!?" Tucker asked. "So when's the coronation?"

"We don't know yet," Sam told him.

"We'll have you at least told either of your parents about the big news?" Tucker asked.

"No!" They both yelled in unison.

"My parents are trying trying to get used to the revelation that I'm the same ghost they've been trying to capture for two years!" Danny said. "I'd hate to see their reaction if they were to find out I'm the new king of their sworn enemies!"

"And my parents would kill me if they found out I was marrying Danny" Sam added.

"Well, you're going to have to tell them sooner or later" Tucker pointed out.

"We know, but not right now" Danny said.

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this" Tucker said. "Most people would kill to be in a position of power! Although, then again, you could end up like Princess Diana"

Sam punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"

While the trio were discussing the topic, they had no idea that an old enemy was planning his grand comeback; and this time, he wouldn't be pulling any punches.


	4. The Coronation

God Save The Queen Chapter 3

Being in space with only your thoughts to keep you company was enough to drive any normal man to insanity. Vlad Masters, however, was no normal man. The former world ruler had lost track of how much time he had spent in the empty abyss that was space. The only things keeping him from succumbing to madness were his fantasies of revenge. Deep down, he knew he had only himself to blame for his exile but he refused to accept that.

His pride wouldn't allow him to accept that fact that he was outsmarted by a 15 year old boy who didn't have nearly as much power and experience as he did. Vlad's subconscious continually mocked him, telling him how his greed has gotten the better of him and left him all alone. The loneliness turned to regret, regret turned to despair, and gradually the despair turned to anger that ate away at him day and night until finally reaching a boiling point.

It was time for Vlad to make his grand return. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the time had finally arrived. The coronation/ wedding day had finally arrived. The stage had been set and it seemed like every ghost in the Ghost Zone was there for the ceremony. Danny was finishing up getting ready alongside Tucker while Jazz was helping Sam get prepared.

"Dude, you look like shit" Tucker noticed.

He wasn't wrong. Danny's skin seemed pale and there were bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days. Danny didn't seem to be paying attention so Tucker grabbed a nearby bucket of water and threw it in Danny's face. That instantly snapped Danny out of his stupor.

"Huh?" Danny asked before shaking himself dry.

"Dude, snap out of it!" Tucker told him. "This is probably going to be the greatest day of your life! If anything, just forget about the ceremony and remember that you're marrying the girl of your dreams. The girl who's been your best friend since kindergarten!"

"That's exactly why I'm so anxious" Danny replied. "This is what I've been waiting for and I really don't want to screw up"

"Dude, you're not going to screw up" Tucker assured him.

Danny splashed some water on his face and smiled. The spark seemed to return to his eyes and he instantly seemed more energetic. Tucker was right, all of his worrying was for nothing; everything would be alright. Danny changed into his ghost form, but this time he wasn't wearing his usual jumpsuit. Instead he was wearing a black tuxedo provided to him by one of Amity's premier tailor. 

Sam was faring a little bit better than Danny. While she was just as anxious and nervous, she didn't show it, mostly because she was feeling more joyful than anything. Her dress of choice was of course, signature black, and resembled the dress she wore to the school dance two years ago. She was caught up in thought right now, reflecting on her friendship with Danny and how far it had come.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when Jazz asked "So, how are you feeling?"

Sam looked up, smiled and replied "Like this is the greatest day of my life"

"Are you nervous at all?" Jazz asked.

Sam nodded her head, saying "I think if many heart's going to jump out of my chest of if I have to wait any longer"

"I don't blame you for feeling anxious" Jazz said. "This may be the most important day of your life"

A few minutes later, the bride and groom were ready for their ceremony. As they prepared to walk on stage, they were greeted by Clockwork.

"So, are you two ready?" Clockwork asked.

"More ready than we'll ever be" Danny said.

"That's good" Clockwork said before pulling out a silver and green stopwatch. "I thought I'd come by and give you two a wedding present,"

"What is it?" Sam asked. 

"This is the Wacky Watch" Clockwork told them. "This allows you to turn back time a grand total of 24 times. Simply turn back the hands however long you want to turn back time and press the button on the top"

"Wow, thanks" Danny said, grabbing the stopwatch.

"You're welcome, I'll see you two out there in a few minutes" Clockwork said before departing through the curtain.

When the ceremony had begun, Danny and Sam had fully accepted their decision. They were no longer nervous and debating their decision. The lovers were now confident and prepared to take on their new responsibility as King and Queen of the Ghost Zone. A choir stood on the far right side of the stage. The crowd was whispered and murmured among themselves. Amongst the crowd were some ghosts Danny had formerly called enemies such as Poindexter, Ember, and Wulf. Even the Observants could be seen in the crowd. Some ghosts were excited at the idea of new rulers while others were unsure or downright terrified, having lived during the reign of terror by Pariah Dark and fearing a repeat. Clockwork stood before the soon to be new rulers, holding the Crown and the Ring in both hands. The two got down on one knee. 

Clockwork raised his left hand to quiet the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, as two lives are unified today, so is our world in which they will rightfully rule. Daniel Phantom and Samantha Manson, I call upon the both of you to swear upon your lives and vow to the Ghost Zone for an era of peace and prosperity"

Danny raised his head, lifted his right hand and said "I, Daniel James Fenton, solemnly promise and swear to govern The Ghost Zone and lead it to greatness. I swear to protect all citizens during my rule as King"

Sam raised her head, lifted her right hand and said "I, Samantha Ceras Manson, solemnly promise and swear to govern and protect all citizens of the Ghost Zone according to their respective laws and customs."

Clockwork then motioned for the two to stand to their feet before pulling out two golden scepters and handing them to the newlyweds. 

"Daniel J. Fenton and Samantha C. Manson, by the power vested in me as the Spirit of Time, I declare you not only man and wife, but the King and Queen of the Ghost Zone!" Clockwork stated placing the Crown of Fire atop Danny's head and slipping the Ring of Rage on Sam's ring finger. The crowd stood and bowed before their new rulers, similar to the vision Danny had a few weeks ago.

The choir began to sing

'God save our gracious Queen! Long live our noble Queen! God save The Queen! Send her victorious, Happy and glorious, Long to reign over us: God save The Queen!'

Having officially been crowned, new King and Queen passionately kissed before sitting on their throne. The two smiled at their citizens, the royals, and anyone else in attendance. 

After the ceremony, Tucker and Jazz congratulated them. 

"What a beautiful ceremony," Jazz exclaimed, wrapping her arms around both of them.

"I always knew it would work out between you two" Tucker said, joining in on the group hug.

"Thank you" Danny said.

"So what do you say we celebrate with some fine wine?" Tucker suggested.

"Uh Tuck, you do remember we're still underaged, right?" Sam asked. 

"Hey, Monarchs don't have to follow the rules, they make them" Tucker pointed out playfully.

The four of them laughed for a moment before Danny said "You and Jazz can head home, Sam and I will catch back up to you later. Right now, we're going to stay behind and see if there's anything else we need to do" 

"Alright, I have a lot of paperwork I have to get started on anyway" Tucker said as he and Jazz climbed into the Fenton Speeder before departing. 

Right now, things seemed to be going well but Danny was still worried. With this new power came new danger; not just for him but for his friends, family, and newlywed wife. Danny would do anything to keep her safe. She was his most prized possession and most importantly she was his.

The new king was right to be paranoid. Not everybody was happy about having a new king and they weren't going to just sit back without making their voices heard. 

Rest and celebrate while you can, newlyweds for the peace and serenity won't last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the Rock would say: Finally… the lovebirds have tied the knot! Now that it's official and the ceremony has wrapped up, Danny and Sam can begin their reign. But of course, there's this pesky little thing called life that throws unexpected curveballs at you. 
> 
> What's going to happen next? What's going to be Vlad's first move now that he's back on Earth? What's the first challenge our favorite couple will face?
> 
> Find out next time on DragonBall Z!
> 
> Eddie: Wrong series, Yadonushi.
> 
> Oh, yeah; that's right. Find out next time on God Save The Queen! As always, I've been Timothy D and have a great day! 
> 
> Peter: What do you say we leave the reader with a preview of the next chapter
> 
> In the Next Chapter:
> 
> Danny and Sam fought through the crowd of paparazzi, trying to gain a little separation. Finally Sam had had enough and snapped. 
> 
> "Would it fucking kill you to give us a little privacy!?" Sam yelled and instantly the paparazzi backed off, except for one reporter.
> 
> He was tall and wore a brown fedora similar to the ones worn by journalists in the 1930s. His eyes were blue and his skin was slightly tanned. The man seemed so familiar to both of them yet they couldn't remember who he was. Danny was so caught up on trying to identify the man that he didn't even notice his ghost sense going off. 
> 
> The reporter stepped forward and asked "If it isn't too much, Mr. Fenton, could I have a word?" before properly introducing himself "My name is Thaddeus Malik"


	5. Chapter 4

GSTQ Chapter 4: Old and New Faces

Danny was about to head over to meet his queen. Before heading out, Danny looked out to see if their were any tabloids around. Danny didn't see any journalists but decided to go invisible just in case. Danny flew quickly when he felt his ghost sense going off. Danny turned around, looking for whatever ghost had decided to ruin his day but didn't see anything. Danny continued on his way, but couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was following him. 

Danny flew in through Sam's window and saw her brushing her hair in the mirror. Danny just stood invisibly and watched for a few minutes before he sneaked behind her, grabbed her by her waist and whispered "Boo!" in her ear.

Sam giggled and asked "How long were you standing there?"

"Only two minutes" Danny said as Sam playfully hit him with a pillow. 

"Well I'm glad you're here, I was just planning our honeymoon" Sam said sarcastically. 

"Ooh, can we go to St. Thomas?" Danny played along.

"Whatever you want dear" Sam replied before the two laughed.

"So what shall we do today, my queen?" Danny asked, bowing respectfully. 

"I don't know, we can't exactly go anywhere without being spotted by annoying tabloids looking for their next big scoop," Sam said.

"Then I guess we'll have to just have our own fun" Danny said.

The newlyweds leaned in to kiss each other. 

"Hey guys!" A voice greeted, causing them to stop dead in their tracks. They looked up and discovered that the familiar voice belonged to Danielle.

"Danielle, what are you doing here?" Danny asked, stunned by her sudden reappearance.

"I just came to congratulate you two on getting married" Dani said. 

"How did you-" Sam started to ask. 

"News travels fast among ghosts" Dani told her. 

"What have you been up to since the last time we saw you?" Danny asked.

"Nothing really, just drifting around" Dani said.

"I hope you haven't had as much trouble with the news as we have" Sam said. 

"Oh, I know how you feel" Dani said. "As soon as they found out I was your "cousin", I couldn't get a moment of peace"

Dani then asked "So how are you enjoying being rulers of an alternate dimension, your majesties?", bowing respectfully. 

"We're only one day into our reign, I think it's a little too early to start talking about that" Danny said.

Danny, Sam, and Danielle did some catching up before deciding to go out. Despite their best attempts, the now royal couple was spotted by a group of reporters. 

People seem to think that being a celebrity is easy. What's not to love about it? Being famous, having everything you could ever desire, and have the admiration of millions of people worldwide. As Danny and Sam could tell, it wasn't that easy. Fans trying to break up your relationship so they could take your place, big Hollywood agents and managers looking to extort you for everything you had, not to mention paparazzi annoying you at every waking moment.

As soon as the media first caught site of the exotic ring on Sam's hand, speculation started running wild. The biggest rumor was that the superhero had proposed to his longtime friend. Within only 24 hours, Amity Park's newspaper had already printed a story about the couple. Tucker, Danny, and Danielle saw the story and knew what would happen if Sam found out. Unfortunately, despite their best efforts to distract Sam, Sam caught a glimpse of the headline and predictably flipped out.

"Sam, wait!" Danny yelled as he grabbed Sam by her wrist to try and stop her as she stormed towards the news station. "Don't you think you're overreacting just little?"

"No! Since when is my, our personal life anyone's business but our own?" Sam asked angrily, almost literally dragging Danny along. "Well, I am going to do something about this right now!"

"What are you going to do?" Danny asked. "Tell the editor to remove the article or you'll smash his face against the photocopier?"

"Don't give me any ideas" Sam replied. 

Danny grabbed Sam by her shoulders and spun her around. "Listen, I don't like this anymore than you do, but there's not much we can do about it. I mean, they're just doing their jobs."

"Even though they're a colossal pain in the" Sam said.

"Just be patient," Danny said. "I'm pretty sure all this attention will die down eventually"

Oh Danny, you really shouldn't tempt fate like that. Within the next 24 hours, the rumors of the lovebirds getting engaged had become worldwide news. Fan girls (and boys) went into despair, media outlets tried setting up interviews with the couple, wanting to find out if the rumors were true. Danny and Sam's Twitter pages were overrun with questions over the issue. Their respective fan clubs went crazy and entire forums were created regarding the question.

"And you said the hype would die down" said Sam sarcastically. 

"I said eventually" Danny defended himself. 

The couple had been caught off guard and were bombarded by journalists, tabloids, news anchors, and more, all trying to get the big scoop. This time, it was Danny trying to keep his cool, being tempted to just fire off a blast to get the pests to leave them alone. Dani and Tucker were watching from behind some bushes, snickering.

"Should we maybe try to help them?" Dani asked. 

"No, they can handle this just fine" Tucker said. "Besides, this is way too funny"

"Mr. Phantom? Mr. Phantom?" One reporter cried out.

"Ms. Manson, could we get a word?"

"Is it true that the two of you are engaged?"

The constant flashing of cameras made it hard for the couple to see. Danny and Sam fought through the crowd of paparazzi, trying to gain a little separation. Finally Sam had had enough and snapped. 

"Would it fucking kill you to give us a little privacy!?" Sam yelled and instantly the paparazzi backed off, except for one reporter.

He was tall and wore a brown fedora similar to the ones worn by journalists in the 1930s. His eyes were blue and his skin was slightly tanned. The man seemed so familiar to both of them yet they couldn't remember who he was. Danny was so caught up on trying to identify the man that he didn't even notice his ghost sense going off. 

The reporter stepped forward and asked "If it isn't too much, Mr. Fenton, could I have a word?" before properly introducing himself "My name is Thaddeus Malik"

"Go ahead" Danny sighed. 

"The world is curious, as to what Danny Phantom has been up to in his spare time" Thaddeus said. "You've been keeping out of the spotlight since the Disasteroid. What have you been doing?"

Frustrated and hoping this would get the media off his back, Danny said "I was trying to have a little vacation and spend some time with my family as well as enjoy time with my new wife"

"Wife? So the rumors are true?" Thaddeus asked. 

Danny tried his bet to ignore Sam's death glare and answered "Yes, last week, Sam and I were got married at a small private wedding"

"Interesting, and what about your former enemies? Have they been causing any problems?" 

"So far, no," Danny said "and hopefully it stays that way"

"Thank you for your time Mr. Fenton" Thaddeus said before turning to leave. As soon as he was out of sight, a sinister smirk formed on his face. 

Meanwhile, back at the ranch- er, I mean the Ghost Zone. 

"I can't believe this" 

"What?"

"I mean, this whole King and Queen thing. I mean the queen isn't even half ghost"

"So?"

"So why is the Ghost Zone being partially ruled by a human?"

"Dude, just let it go"

"I can't let it go! It just doesn't make any sense!"

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know, but something's got to change about this"

"Gentlemen, I believe I have a solution to your problem" a voice said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> "Okay, I'm getting a little sick of this" Sam said. 
> 
> "You and me both" Danny agreed.
> 
> "So are you okay with what we're about to do?" Sam asked. 
> 
> "I'm disappointed we didn't come up with this sooner" Danny said. 
> 
> "Alright, then let's see if this'll get them to leave us alone" Sam said as she and Danny pulled out a pair of super soakers.
> 
> The two opened fire on the reporters. Much to the dismay of said reporters, the super soakers weren't loaded with water, but ink. Just as quickly as they had diverged on the couple, the reporters had dispersed. 
> 
> ###############################################################
> 
> Thaddeus listened closely, slowly following behind the couple as they made their way to their castle. He still couldn't believe that Danny Phantom had been made King of the Ghost Zone. The boy had spent most of his time fighting against ghosts. Still, Thaddeus needed to focus on what was important. He just needed to wait until the lovebirds were separated so he could make his move. 
> 
> "Okay, I'll be right back, look out for anyone who could be a threat" Danny instructed Sam before going out on patrol. 
> 
> Thaddeus decided that now was as good a time as ever but stopped and ducked when he saw a shadow approaching.
> 
> #############################################################
> 
> Danny hoped that he could find Sam in time. He was praying nothing had happened to her. He didn't know what he would do if she had gotten hurt. Finally he spotted her lying motionless on a barren rock.
> 
> "Tucker, Dani, I found her, come quick" Danny yelled. 
> 
> Danny flew over and scooped her into his arms. Her body was still hot signifying that she had been burned, yet there wasn't a single scar or burn mark on her. Danny sighed a breath of relief when he saw that she was still, albeit barely, breathing. Tucker arrived in the Fenton Speeder shortly afterwards and Danny loaded her inside.
> 
> Sam began whimpering in pain. Unable to take the pain, she let out a scream. Her eyes opened wide, turning a neon shade of green.
> 
> "SAM!" All three of them screamed.
> 
> ##########################################################
> 
> "Who did this to you?" Danny asked.
> 
> Barely conscious and still weak, Sam whispered "V-Vlad's back!"
> 
> And that's all for today. If you enjoyed then be sure to rate and review! I've been your gracious host, Timothy D and as always have a wonderful day!


	6. Sammy Specter Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there loyal readers! First, I have a little bit of news regarding this story. The first 15 to 17 chapters are part of the first major story arc. The following 15 chapters will consist of Arc II. Overall, there should be at least 50 chapters in this story so stay tuned.

Thaddeus smiled as he headed back to his house, pleased with the information he has just uncovered. Thaddeus was thankful that his cover wasn't blown. He could ill afford to be exposed just yet. Thaddeus would be sure to keep a close eye on the couple in the upcoming days.

Danny was having a wonderful day so far. For the first time in weeks, he finally had time to hang with his wife without having to worry about being pestered by the media. Following the bombshell announcement of his marriage to Sam, he was worried how Sam's parents would react. Fortunately, the longstanding grudge between the Fentons and the Mansons had almost completely died down. While his parents still didn't exactly see eye to eye with Sam's and vice versa, the hostility was now almost non existent. 

Danny and Sam were not going to let this day pass them by. Even if all they could do was take a simple walk through the park, as long as they had some time to spend together alone, that was alright. The day went better than expected. 

The day started with a trip to the book store at Sam's suggestion. Sam bought a book consisting of the works of Edgar Allan Poe while Danny decided to buy a book about space travel. The store owner thanked the duo for shopping at his store and even gave them a discount on their purchases. 

The couple unexpectedly received a request from the children's hospital to visit a dying patient. Despite essentially having a day off, neither could say no to visiting a sick child. The child, an 8 year old boy named Eric, was ecstatic at getting a chance to meet his heroes. Meeting Eric only served to make Danny and Sam's day even better. 

The visit to the hospital was followed by a trip to the Nasty Burger. Sam naturally had a salad while Danny ordered a cheeseburger. While they were eating, Danny tried getting Sam to eat meat.

"I'm not eating it!" Sam said. 

"Come on, it's good for you" Danny said playfully, shoving the burger in Sam's face. 

"Nothing you say or do can make me eat that," Sam said defiantly. 

"A cow was killed to make this," Danny said. "Are you really going to let it die in vain?"

"Killed is putting it lightly," Sam replied. "Before being slaughtered, it was probably electrocuted and forcefully impregnated in order to produce more babies to be brutally slaughtered for various reasons. In addition to almost literally being drained of its milk to create dairy products. Oh, and before actually being killed, her reproductive organs were most likely multiplayer since she could no longer create children. In other words, the cow's death was drawn out and incredibly painful" 

Danny's face sunk as he put the burger back on his tray and shoved it away. "Wow, way to kill my appetite"

"It's important that you know what goes into making your food" Sam replied. "I mean, you wouldn't eat a torture victim, would you?"

"I don't think I'm ever going to be able to eat another steak again" Danny said.

"Hmm, maybe I should tell Tucker what goes into making his precious meat" Sam proposed.

"Nothing" said Danny. "He loves eating meat way too much to give it up no matter what happens to the animals"

After a few more minutes concerning the fate of animals at slaughterhouses, Danny wanted to get his mind off the topic and so they left. Instead of eating animals, Danny decided to feed them by going to the park. The two tossed bread crumbs to the birds, which went slightly awry when Danny accidentally tossed a few bread crumbs in Sam's hair, resulting in the birds going into a feeding frenzy. 

"Hey! Ow! Get off! Stupid birds!" Sam yelled, swatting at the birds as they pecked at her head. Meanwhile Danny was rolling on the ground laughing, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Sam returned the favor by "accidentally" dropping some crumbs in his hair. Naturally Danny wasn't very amused when the birds started pecking at his head. 

The couple ended the day by going to their favorite spot: a small hill overlooking Amity Park which they referred to as the Lookout. The Lookout was especially beautiful at night when the moonlight and the bright city lights illuminated the night sly, making Amity Park look like a whole new world. The couple held hands as they looked over the city while reminiscing and reflecting on how much had changed in the two years since the Portal incident.

The couple were so caught up in their date that they didn't notice a certain reporter following them from afar. Thaddeus was listening in on their conversation, hoping to find out more about their personal lives when he heard something that really caught his attention.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, noticing Danny seemed distracted. 

"I'm fine, it's just funny" Danny said with a chuckle. "I went from loser who no one paid attention to, to the town's savior, to the world's savior, to finally the ruler over an alternate dimension populated by many of my former enemies"

"What on Earth is he talking about?" Thaddeus wondered. "Is he saying that he's the King of Ghosts now or something?"

Thaddeus would get his answer soon enough when he saw a tall, cloaked ghost approach the couple. Thaddeus stared and wondered who this figure was.

"My apologies for interrupting your date" Clockwork said. "But I couldn't allow you two to forget about your new duties as monarchs"

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked.

"There are a few vocal minorities who still haven't adjusted to having new rulers, but that's not too big of a problem" Clockwork informed them. "Come with me and I'll explain everything"

Thaddeus recorded everything and was prepared to record more when he saw the couple disappear into a swirling portal leading to the Ghost Zone. Thaddeus took everything in and quickly figured out that Danny and his wife had been named King and Queen of the Ghosts. This was a shocker in and of itself, but Thaddeus needed to find out more.

The Next Day

It seemed as if fans and media outlets had decided that Amity Park's most glamorous couple could only have one day to themselves because the very next day, it was a frenzy. As proof that no good deed goes unpunished, one magazine picked up on the couple's visit to Eric. The crowd seemed even crazier than usual, if that was even possible. The paparazzi was more annoying and tenacious than ever before to the point of shoving fans out of the way. In the ensuing frenzy, a young female fan was shoved to the ground and nearly trampled by the paparazzi. 

Danny was quick to jump into action, shoving the paparazzi out of the way and lifting the young girl off the ground. The girl had a few bruises and scratches but seemed to be okay.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked the girl. 

"I'm fine" the girl said, brushing the dirt off of her. "Thank you"

Danny gave the young woman an autograph before a gunshot rang out. The reporters, rather than ducking for cover like a normal person would do, turned in the direction of the gunshot. Danny did the same and saw two masked men holding bags presumably filled with cash carjacking a young man and driving off.

Danny thought maybe if he threw the dogs a bone, they'd leave him alone. Danny turned towards the camera, said his signature catchphrase "I'm going ghost!" before transforming into Phantom and giving chase to the robbers.

"Haha! Did you see the way that bank teller screamed when I waved the gun in her face?" The first robber laughed.

"I know, looked like she was about to piss herself!" The second robber replied. 

The second robber was surprised when his accomplice suddenly stopped the car.

"Hey Rick, what's the big idea?" The robber asked before Rick turned and looked at him, revealing green eyes. "Oh shit!"

Two minutes later

"You know, I always wondered why criminals would rob a bank occupied by superheroes" Danny quipped as he carried the robbers to the awaiting police officers.

"Oh the answer's simple," replied Rick, "at least when you capture someone, you're generally nice about it."

"You saw it here first folks, Danny Phantom stopping a pair of dangerous robbers" One reporter said. 

"Uh boss, you know we're not on the air, right?" The reporters assistant told him.

Danny took advantage of the reporters being distracted to return to Sam's side. Sam handed him a super soaker and whispered something in his ear.

"That's brilliant" Danny said, giving an uncharacteristically evil grin.

Pretty soon, the reporters had once again surrounded the couple.

"So now that you two are married, when are you going on your honeymoon?" One reporter asked.

"Is it true that you two are expecting your first child?" Asked another. 

"Okay, I'm getting a little sick of this" Sam said. 

"You and me both" Danny agreed.

"So are you okay with what we're about to do?" Sam asked. 

"I'm disappointed we didn't come up with this sooner" Danny said. 

"Alright, then let's see if this'll get them to leave us alone" Sam said as she and Danny pulled out a pair of super soakers.

The two opened fire on the reporters. Much to the dismay of said reporters, the super soakers weren't loaded with water, but ink. Just as quickly as they had diverged on the couple, the reporters had dispersed. 

"Ugh, this camera cost $1700!" One newswoman complained. 

"Just send us the bill!" Danny yelled back.

Dani then made her presence known by saying "Hey, I just got this dry cleaned!"

"Dani, what were you doing in the crowd?" Sam asked. 

"I was trying to get to you guys" Dani said, as she tried to get the ink off of her outfit.

"Oh, sorry about getting ink all over you" Danny apologized.

"Don't worry about it" Dani assured him.

Just then a limo, pulled up and out stepped the mayor.

"Oh my God, you have no idea how busy I' e been these past few days!" Tucker said, wiping sweat off of his forehead. "So where are you guys headed?"

"We were about to go to the Ghost Zone to take care of some business" Sam said.

"Ooh, can we come to?" Tucker asked.

"Sure, we might actually need your help" Danny said.

The four were at FentonWorks in no time, standing before the Fenton Portal. The four climbed into the Fenton Speeder and headed off to the Clocktower. Just after they left, another figure entered the basement and followed them. 

When they arrived at the Clocktower, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Dani were greeted by Clockwork.

"Back so soon, your majesty? I thought you might be enjoying your honeymoon," Clockwork joked.

"You're starting to sound like those annoying reporters" Danny mused. "Yesterday, you told us that there was the possibility of a rebellion; could you elaborate?"

"Certainly," Clockwork said. "There are a few citizens of the Ghost Zone who aren't open to the idea of having a fully human Queen. For this reason, I think your wife may be in danger"

"What?!" Danny asked.

"Two weeks into our reign and there's already a rebellion," Sam said dryly. 

"Sam!" Danny yelled.

"What?" Sam replied.

"This isn't funny," Danny told her. "You could very well be in danger of being killed"

"I don't have anything to worry about" Sam tried to assure him. "I've got you, don't I?"

Danny wasn't convinced and said "That's not the problem, there are dozens of ghosts who would have no qualms about killing you!"

"I'm still not worried" Sam said.

"How could you not be even a little scared?" Danny asked.

"Because," Sam said as she wrapped her arms around Danny. "I know you'd never let anyone hurt me"

"That's very sweet Samantha, but I agree with Daniel" Clockwork said. "There are too many dangers for you to be taking this situation lightly." 

"Well how far are we from an uprising?" Danny asked.

"At the current moment, you have no need to worry" Clockwork said.

"See" Sam said to Danny.

"However, that is still no reason to take this lightly" Clockwork said. "With all due respect, your highness, you and Danny should return to your castle right now"

Heeding Clockwork's advice, Danny and friends left for Danny's castle. Thaddeus listened closely, slowly following behind the group as they made their way to Danny's castle. He still couldn't believe that Danny Phantom had been made King of the Ghost Zone. The boy had spent most of his time fighting against ghosts. Still, Thaddeus needed to focus on what was important. He just needed to wait until the lovebirds were separated so he could make his move. 

"Wow, this is your castle?" Dani asked in amazement. "This place is huge!"

"Wait until you see the inside" Tucker said before attempting to go inside oh to be stopped by the guard.

"Halt! This is the residence of our glorious King and Queen," The guard said. "I am not permitted to allow you to enter unless I am instructed otherwise"

"Stand down," Danny told the guard. "They are close friends of mine,"

"Oh, why of course your majesty" The guard said, standing aside and bowing respectfully. "My sincerest apologies, I had no idea"

"Don't worry about it" Danny said. "Please escort my friends inside the premises"

"Yes, your majesty" The guard said as he and his companion escorted Dani and Tucker inside to give them a tour of the castle.

"You should go inside" Danny told Sam.

"Why?" Asked Sam.

"Because I'm about to go out on patrol to see if there's any suspicious activity" Danny informed her.

"I'll be fine," Sam said. "Don't go getting into any trouble"

"Can't make any promises dear" Danny said jokingly, giving Sam a quick kiss on the cheek.

"If you die, I swear to God I'll kill you" Sam threatened playfully.

"How are you going to kill me if I'm dead?" Danny asked rhetorically.

"I'll find a way" Sam replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back, look out for anyone who could be a threat" Danny instructed Sam before going out on patrol. 

Thaddeus decided that now was as good a time as ever but stopped and ducked when he saw a shadow approaching.

Danny flew around the Ghost Zone, looking for any signs of trouble. He didn't see anything major happening at Walker's prison and Skulker's island seemed empty. Danny was prepared to leave when suddenly he heard a loud voice hell out "Beware!"

"I guess things were a little too quiet," Danny thought to himself before turning to confront the Box Ghost.

"Beware, Ghost King! Even though you are now the King of the Ghost Zone, I am still your greatest threat!" Box Ghost said, raising his arms menacingly. 

"Keep believing that," Danny quipped. "Maybe one day it'll be true"

"Hey, it could happen" Box Ghost said with a sniffle.

"Yeah, dude whatever" Danny said.

"You know, I may be dead, but I still have feelings" Box Ghost said.

"Listen, Box Ghost; I really don't have time for this right now" Danny said. "What do you say we do this some other time?"

"Very well! I shall return to do battle with you one day soon! Beware!" Box Ghost screamed before flying away.

"I can't believe I left Sam to deal with this loser" Danny lamented before continuing his patrol over the Ghost Zone. "This would be much easier if I had the Infi-map"

Danny didn't run into too much trouble. Other than a few random ghost punks who were fooling around, there was nothing to suggest any trouble. Danny decided to return to his wife and friends and go back home.

Danny walked through his castle and down the corridors until he predictably found Tucker and Dani in the banquet hall. Danny immediately noticed that Sam was missing.

"Hey, where's Sam?" Danny asked.

"What are you talking about?" Tucker asked as he stuffed his face with a turkey leg.

"We thought she went with you" Dani said.

"Oh crap!" Danny exclaimed as he ran out of the castle with Dani and Tucker close behind. He ran into one of his royal guards, who was curious as to why he was so frantic.

"Your majesty, is something wrong?" The guard asked. "What is the cause of your panic?"

"Guard, where is my queen?" Danny asked.

"Forgive me, your majesty, but I thought she accompanied you on your journey" the guard said, shrinking away in fear.

"You guards had one simple job!" Danny yelled. "If my wife is hurt, you'll find yourself in critical condition!"

"Yes, your majesty. I shall gather the other guards and begin a search over the Ghost Zone" The guard said before scurrying away to gather the rest of the guards.

"Dani, Tucker, could you two help me find Sam?" Danny asked.

"Of course" Dani said.

"Great, take the Fenton Speeder and look everywhere," Danny told them. "Call me if you manage to find her"

"You can count on us" Tucker said before finishing his turkey leg.

Danny took off at break neck speed. His heart was nearly pounding out of his chest with worry. Sam's words started ringing in his head. "I don't have anything to worry about, I've got you, don't I?", "I know you'll never let anything happen to me.". How could he let this happen? If Sam was seriously hurt, Danny would never be able to forgive himself. Sam trusted him to keep her safe and he let her down.

Danny shook his head and tried to push all the negative thoughts out of his head. Worrying himself sick wouldn't help anyone. Danny looked around, scanning every inch of the surrounding area in the span of a second. Danny searched for over an hour, never giving up even as he started feeling exhausted.

Danny hoped that he could find Sam in time. He was praying nothing had happened to her. He didn't know what he would do if she had gotten hurt. Finally he spotted her lying motionless on a barren rock.

"Tucker, Dani, I found her, come quick" Danny yelled. 

Danny flew over and scooped her into his arms. Her body was still hot signifying that she had been burned, yet there wasn't a single scar or burn mark on her. Danny sighed a breath of relief when he saw that she was still, albeit barely, breathing. Tucker arrived in the Fenton Speeder shortly afterwards and Danny loaded her inside.

"Is she alright?" Dani asked frantically.

"She's breathing but just barely" Danny told her. "That's not a good sign, she might die at any moment"

Sam began whimpering in pain. 

"Sam, can you hear me?" Danny asked as he grabbed Sam's hand. 

Sam began writhing in agony as if she were being torn apart from the inside out. Unable to take the pain any longer, she let out a scream. Her eyes opened wide, turning a neon shade of green.

"SAM!" All three of them screamed.

A green aura surrounded her as she started floating in the air.

"Whoa… is- is she a halfa?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know" Danny replied. That certainly appeared to be the case but how?

"D-Danny" Sam said weakly, reaching out to him before losing consciousness and collapsing.

"Tucker, get us home now! She's in bad shape!" Danny ordered.

Tucker didn't need to be told twice and floored the accelerator. Within half an hour, the four of them were back at FentonWorks. Sam was lying on a bed, a heart rate monitor keeping track of her heart beat. Danny sat on the edge of his seat next to her. He cursed himself for allowing this to happen. He knew accepting Clockwork's offer was a bad idea. Marrying Sam just made the decision even more foolish. Because of his choice, Danny had put his wife in danger.

Danny was relieved when Sam opened her eyes. She tried to sit up but pain and soreness quickly overtook her and she fell back.

"Don't try to move too much," Danny told her grabbing her hand once again. "You're in bad shape and really shouldn't be doing too much moving around," 

Sam smiled weakly and replied "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine"

Sam closed her eyes in pain again and took a deep breath as two purple rings formed at her waist and traveled up and down her body. Nothing really changed other than her eye color and her hair becoming a few shades darker. 

"Did I just go ghost?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid so," Danny said. "I don't know how but somehow you've been turned into a halfa"

Sam felt herself becoming lightheaded. Since she had just become a halfa a few hours ago, obviously she wasn't used to being in ghost form. 

"Who did this to you?" Danny asked and Sam's eyes widened.

Barely conscious and still weak, Sam whispered "V-Vlad's back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Danny was surprised at how fast Sam was learning how to master her powers. In the span of a week, she had already perfected intangibility, a power that took Danny months to get down. Danny didn't know if it was because Sam was a fast learner/ prodigy or if it was her competitive nature. 
> 
> Currently the two were in the middle of a sparring session. Dani helped out by occasionally interfering on Danny's behalf, giving Sam more of a challenge. Tucker acted as spectator, observing and taking down notes. Fists were flying so fast they appeared to be a blur and the couple managed to match each other blow for blow.
> 
> "Wow, this is starting to look less like a sparring session and more like a fight out of Dragon Ball Z" Tucker quipped.
> 
> Sam dodged a punch from Danny and kicked him in the chin. She then went invisible, flew behind Danny and shot him in the back.
> 
> "Impressive, you're learning quite quickly" Danny said.
> 
> "Well I do have the best teacher" Sam said, making Danny blush.
> 
> ##############################################
> 
> "Vlad!" Danny yelled, trying to draw out the fruit loop. "Show yourself and I might kill you faster!"
> 
> "Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Vlad yelled, emerging from the shadows.
> 
> "What are you doing back here?" Danny asked.
> 
> "Come now, Daniel, you didn't honestly think I would stay in the cold and barren outer space did you?" Vlad replied, a smug smile on his face.


	7. Sammy Specter Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> "Who did this to you?" Danny asked.
> 
> "Vlad's back" Sam whispered.

God Save The Queen Chapter 6: Sammy Specter Part 2

The entire room fell silent upon Sam's revelation. They knew that it there was always a possibility of Vlad's return, but the violent nature of his return was a shocker. Danny was surprised that Vlad hadn't returned sooner.

"Vlad?" Danny asked, seeking reassurance. "Are you sure it's him?"

Sam nodded, saying "Red eyes, horn shaped hair, Dracula esque look; I'm pretty sure that's Vlad"

"You'd think after giving up everything in a foolish attempt at world conquest, Vlad would be smart enough to just stay out of our lives for good" Dani said.

"God forbid Vlad do something sensible for a change, make our lives easier" Danny snarked.

"So what are we going to do?" Tucker asked.

"We're not going to do anything" Danny said. "I'm going to hunt down that bastard, rip his head off with my bare hands, and mount his head on the walls of my castle"

"That's a little dark, don't you think?" Sam asked, having never seen Danny act this aggressive. 

Danny realized he had a point and said "Jesus Christ, where did that come from?"

"Hey, nothing wrong with being protective over your wife" Tucker said. "I'd be pretty angry and out for blood to if someone harmed my queen."

Suddenly, Sam went intangible and fell through the bed to the floor.

"Ow! Pain, lots of pain!" Sam groaned after slamming hard onto the ground.

Danny quickly and gently picked her up and placed her back on the bed.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Danny asked her.

"I'll be fine," Sam said. "I just wish I could move without feeling overwhelming pain. So when do I start training?"

"It's still too early to be focusing on that" Danny told her. "Right now you just need to focus on healing"

"I beg to differ" Sam said.

When Danny turned around, Sam was floating above the bed.

"Oh man!" Danny exclaimed as he grabbed a cable and tied Sam to the bed by her ankle to keep her anchored. "Okay, on second thought, maybe we should start training as soon as possible." 

"Hey, do you think you could get me down from here?" Sam asked, now floating upside down.

"Oh, this is going to be hilarious" Tucker said causing Sam to try blasting him with an ecto blast, failing miserably. 

Now that she was a halfa, Sam had a new healing factor that allowed her to be up and walking again in no time. As soon as she was healthy again, training commenced. The first thing Danny taught her was how to control the ability to go intangible. The first few hours didn't go too smoothly as Sam found herself half submerged in the ground. After a while however Sam managed to get the hang of it and was walking through walls with ease. Sam's next lesson was in flying. Unlike intangibility, Sam got the hang of flying much more quickly. 

Danny was surprised at how fast Sam was learning how to master her powers. In the span of a week, she had already perfected intangibility, a power that took Danny months to get down. Danny didn't know if it was because Sam was a fast learner/ prodigy or if it was her competitive nature. 

Currently the two were in the middle of a sparring session. Dani helped out by occasionally interfering on Danny's behalf, giving Sam more of a challenge. Tucker acted as spectator, observing and taking down notes. Fists were flying so fast they appeared to be a blur and the couple managed to match each other blow for blow.

"Wow, this is starting to look less like a sparring session and more like a fight out of Dragon Ball Z" Tucker quipped.

"Come on, Kakarot, surely you can do better than that" Danny played along.

Sam dodged a punch from Danny and kicked him in the chin. She then went invisible, flew behind Danny and shot him in the back. Danny recovered quickly and attempted to blast Sam with eye beams but Sam threw up an ectoplasmic shield, deflecting the beams back at Danny, who just barely managed to dodge. Danny took advantage of Sam catching her breath by executing a spin kick on her.

"Did you just spin kick me?" Sam asked, grabbing her jaw.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to do that," Danny said.

"We'll do you think you could do it to an enemy next time?" Sam replied, still rubbing her jaw.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked, coming over to help.

"I'm fine, can't say the same for you though" Sam said with a smirk before catching Danny by surprise with a blast to the chest, sending him flying.

"Impressive, you're learning quite quickly" Danny said after recovering from the surprise attack.

"Well I do have the best teacher" Sam said, making Danny blush.

Dani tried to take Sam by surprise by grabbing her from behind but Sam grabbed her by the back of her hair and tossed her into Danny. Danny and Sam then charged at each other but stopped when they heard a bell ringing.

"Time's up!" Tucker announced happily.

The three halfas changed back into their human forms and sat down to catch their breath.

"I've got to hand it to you, you're quite cunning" Danny said. "Taking advantage of my concern to deliver a sneak attack"

"I have you to thank" Sam said.

"Did you two have to be so brutal?" Tucker asked. "I honestly thought you two were trying to kill each other for a minute"

"I guess we did get a little carried away" Danny admitted.

"So now that you're a halfa, what are we going to call you?" Dani asked Sam.

"What are talking about?" Sam asked.

"Well, Danny is known as Danny Phantom, I'm known as Dani Phantom; what's your ghost name?" Dani asked.

"I don't know" Sam said.

"How about Sammy Specter?" Danny suggested. 

"I actually like the sound of that" Sam admitted. 

"Danny Phantom & Sammy Specter, that's adorable" Tucker noted.

"So are you up for another sparring session, Sammy?" Danny asked.

"You're on!" Sam declared.

The couple's second second sparring session got off to an explosive start, with Sam launching an explosive ectoplasmic ball at Danny. Danny immediately caught it and proclaimed "Looks like you dropped the ball" causing a collective groan from everyone at his terrible pun. 

"You're going to pay for that pun" Sam said before throwing a series of punches at Danny.

Danny was quick enough to dodge every punch, but was caught off guard when Sam somersaulted behind him and elbowed him in the back. Danny shook off the pain and blindly fired an ecto blast at Sam. Sam actually managed to backhand and deflect the blast back in Danny's face. Danny took a deep breath as if he were about to unleash the Ghostly Wail, causing Sam to instinctively curl up and cover her ears to defend herself. Danny instead, used his ice powers to freeze Sam in a block of ice from the neck down.

"Ole!" Danny shouted before running up and kicking the frozen Sam like a soccer ball.

Sam broke out of her icy prison, and launched an attack of her own, but it seemed to have no effect on Danny.

Danny threw a series of ectoblasts at Sam. Sam instinctively threw up her hands to defend herself and was surprised when a wall of vines emerged to deflect the blasts. 

"What was that?" Sam asked. 

"It appears as if someone has just discovered their special ability" Danny said.

"My what?" Asked Sam, still confused.

"Every halfa has a unique ability or power," Danny explained. "For example, Dani's cryokinesis or my Ghostly Wail"

"So my special ability is control over plants? Cool" Sam said before trying out her new power by making a flower grow out of the ground and spit in Tucker's face.

"Hey! What was that for?" Tucker yelled, wiping goo off of his face.

"I needed to test it out on somebody" Sam said.

The rest of the day was spent helping San master her new power. Sam learned that she could grow vines from almost anywhere, including her body. Finally, all three halfas became too tired to continue training and reverted back to human form. Danny took Sam home and wished her a good night before heading home to catch some Z's. Out of the corner of his eye, however, he caught a glimpse of a familiar figure. 

"Vlad!" Danny cried out, instantly regaining all his energy, turning around and chasing after the fruit loop.

Danny almost lost sight of Vlad in the darkness of night but fortunately managed to maintain sight of him. For the most part, it seemed as if Vlad had gotten faster from his time in space, but that didn't deter Danny who was determined to put an end to the pompous pest once and for all and kept right on his tail. Danny wondered where Vlad was leading him, knowing the possibility of being lead into a trap. He was about to get his answer when he saw Vlad fly into an abandoned storage facility overlooking the peer.

Danny wasted no time in following Vlad inside. The building was dark and filled with crates making it hard for Danny to see two feet in front of him, let alone Vlad. Danny's hand lit up and he began searching the empty building for his arch enemy.

"Vlad!" Danny yelled, trying to draw out the fruit loop. "Show yourself and I might kill you faster!"

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Vlad yelled, emerging from the shadows.

"What are you doing back here?" Danny asked.

"Come now, Daniel, you didn't honestly think I would stay in the cold and barren outer space did you?" Vlad replied, a smug smile on his face.

"Honestly, no," Danny replied. "That would've made my life far too easy, wouldn't it?"

"Already so hostile and the fight hasn't even begun" Vlad mused.

"Well why don't we get the fight started so I can deal with you once and for all?" Danny proposed.

"Not just yet, I'm not in a fighting mood right now" Vlad said. "But don't get me wrong, it's so good to see you! What do you say we have a heart to heart?"

"You're a fool for coming back here" Danny told Vlad. "And you're an even bigger fool for attacking my wife"

"Oh yes, Miss Samantha" Vlad said. "You've been quite busy in my absence. I heard about how you and Samantha were crowned rulers of the Ghost Zone"

Vlad's tone turned venomous. "And for what, saving the world with a plan that a 3 year old could have come up with? Of all the people they could've crowned king, they chose you?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you the one who put both worlds in danger in the first place?" Danny reminded him. "Who in their right mind would make you king of anything?"

Danny smirked before finishing his statement with "Fruit loop"

Just as Danny expected, Vlad snapped. Vlad lunged at Danny who sidestepped him and kneed him in the gut. Vlad gasped and coughed up a little bit of blood. Danny didn't give him time to recover and punched him in the face, flooring the older halfa. 

Vlad was quick however and rolled to the side, catching Danny off guard with a swift kick to the knee. Danny fell flat on his face allowing Vlad to kick him in the chest, sending Danny crashing into a pile of crates. Danny didn't stay down for long however and flew at Vlad, trying to attack. Vlad was fast enough to grab Danny by his arm and execute an arm drag. Danny instantly kipped up and tried a roundhouse kick, only for Plasmius to duck a elbow Danny in the back of his head. While Danny was dazed, Vlad executed a legsweep and kicked Danny's leg out from under him.

"How disappointing, you've gotten slower since the last time we fought" Vlad pointed out.

Danny ignored him and managed to take Vlad down with a spear. The two rose to their feet and exchanged lefts and rights. Danny dodged a crucial left from Vlad and delivered an absolutely brutal right handed haymaker to Vlad. Vlad staggered back, allowing Danny to hit him with a roundhouse kick. Vlad dropped to one knee but surprised Danny with a back elbow to the ribs followed by an ecto blast to the chest. Danny was sprawled out on the floor but quickly recovered and hit Vlad with an ecto blast of his own. Vlad fell to the floor and Danny descended upon him, landing a hard punch to the face. Danny was about to deliver another when Vlad raised his legs and kicked him in the chest. The two stared at each other before, panting and catching their breath.

"I must admit, you've gotten better than I expected" Vlad said before the alarm on his watch went off. "I'd love to stay and fight, but I have more important matters to attend to"

With that said, Vlad disappeared, leaving Danny standing in the abandoned building. Danny knew this wouldn't be the last time he would cross paths with the madman and that the two would encounter each other pretty soon. Still, that didn't stop him from being pissed at being unable to finish off his enemy. For right now, though, it was getting late and Danny needed some sleep.

The next day, Danny continued training with Sam, teaching her how to maintain more control over her powers. While she was generally well versed in using her powers, there were still occasions where she lost control. Danny launched a series of ecto balls at Sam, with Sam summoning a vine and deflecting each shot. Sam noticed that Danny seemed distracted, having a faraway look in his eye.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine" Danny said, with a smile. "Can't say the same for you though"

Danny caught Sam by surprise by flying over to her at break neck speed and grabbing her. Sam summoned four vines from the ground, which proceeded to wrap around Danny's arms and legs, leaving him restrained. Danny struggled to break free but Sam's vines were too strong.

"I know when you're lying to me" Sam said. "Tell me what's bothering you!"

"Nothing's bothering me!" Danny insisted. "Now let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what's got you so worried" Sam said.

"I'm not worried" Danny yelled.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you" Sam said before she began tickling Danny's ribs.

"Hahahahaha Sam stahahahap" Danny screamed, bursting into laughter.

"Not until you tell me what's bugging you!" Sam said.

"Ahahaha I told you there's haha nothing bothering mehehehe" Danny giggled, squirming helplessly.

"You might as well tell me now" Sam told him. "You know how persistent I can be"

"I'm not telling you!" Danny said in between laughter.

"Alright, you leave me no choice" Sam said before rolling up Danny's shirt and blowing into his belly button, simultaneously wiggling her fingers in between his ribs.

"Aahahahahaha Okay okay I'll hahahaha talk hahaha mercy!" Danny screamed.

Sam gave Danny a couple of seconds to catch his breath.

"You're evil, you know that?" Danny said with a smile, panting.

"I know," Sam said, smiling back at him. "I'm more terrifying than any of your enemies. Now talk"

"Alright," Danny surrendered. "After I walked you home last night, I ran into Vlad. After fighting for a few minutes, he disappeared saying he had something more important to attend to. I know he's up to something but I don't know what."

"And you felt that it would be wise to not tell me?" Sam asked.

"Well yeah" Danny said. "I don't want you getting involved in this conflict any more"

"You do remember that bastard is the person who did this to me, right?" Sam reminded him. "He's now my enemy as well as yours. And besides, when I became your wife, all of your enemies became my enemies"

"Sam, you don't need to get into this any further" Danny tried persuading her.

"Danny, even if I didn't want to get involved, I don't think I have a choice. Vlad will probably come after me just to get to you" Sam pointed out. "This isn't just your fight anymore, it's our fight"

Danny knew that arguing with her would be pointless and just let it go. And just in time to as Tucker arrived, holding what appeared to be a costume.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tucker greeted them before noticing Danny's predicament. "And why is Danny all tied up?"

"Uh, no reason" Danny said, trying to come up with an explanation to prevent the situation from becoming even more awkward.

"Just a sparring session that got a little bit out of hand" Sam explained, releasing Danny from her vines.

"What's that in your hands?" Danny asked.

"Say hello to the new Sammy Specter costume" Tucker said, pulling out the costume for them to see.

The costume consisted of a black long sleeved shirt that cut off at the midriff, a black miniskirt with neon green stripes, and black leggings. There was a neon green "S" stylized like Danny's logo on the front of the top.

"Wow, this is amazing Tucker, did you make this?" Sam asked.

"As a matter of fact I did, remember last year when I took that sewing class-" Tucker said before realizing what he was confessing to and trying to recant his statement. "I mean, no, I had my tailor make it!"

"Hey, there's no shame in knowing how to sew" Danny said.

"I'm telling you I didn't" Tucker said before realizing it was pointless trying to defend himself. "Well, are you going to try it on?"

"Of course I am," Sam said, "but I'm not changing in front of you two"

"Oh come on, I'm your husband" Danny said, shooting Sam a perverted grin.

"You'll get to see more later, just not right now" Sam replied. "Now wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you"

"Alright, alright" Danny said, throwing his hands up as Sam headed inside to change.

"So… about earlier" Tucker started to ask.

"Nothing happened!" Danny yelled, hoping Tucker would just let it go.

A few minutes later, Sam came back in her ghost form wearing her new costume.

"Wow, this feels amazing! You did a great job" Sam complimented Tucker.

"Glad I could provide some assistance" Tucker said before turning to leave. "Now I'll leave you two alone so you can have another "sparring session"," Tucker barely managed to sidestep duel ectoblasts. "Okay, okay I'm leaving!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> After a few more days of training, Danny was convinced Sam was ready and prepared. Just to make sure however, Danny was taking her out on patrol with him. Danny wondered how Amity Park would react to news of yet another halfa. The two hadn't heard much from Vlad since Danny's last encounter with him. Danny was still worried about what Vlad's ultimate plan was and made sure to keep on his toes.
> 
> #####################################
> 
> "What are you doing back here?" Skulker asked. "After the stunt you pulled, you're an outcast in both the human and ghost community"
> 
> "Why is it that everyone seems to hold a grudge?" Vlad asked sarcastically. "I merely came to talk"
> 
> "There's nothing to talk about!" Skulker replied. "Get out of here before I throw you out!"
> 
> "Just hear me out" Vlad pleaded. "I know you're not exactly happy over Danny Phantom being made King, are you?"
> 
> Skulker stopped and decided to let Vlad speak. "Go on" he said.
> 
> "You never managed to catch the Ghost Boy" Vlad reminded him. "Throughout your life as well as unlife, no prey managed to escape you… that is until Danny Phantom came along. Are you really willing to let your reputation go down the drain as the Greatest Hunter of All Time just because Danny Phantom is now King?"
> 
> Skulker remained silent before pointing towards the exit and saying "Go!".
> 
> "Alright, I'll leave" Vlad said as he turned and made his exit. He smirked as he departed knowing that it would only be a matter of time before Skulker came back to him.
> 
> ############################################
> 
> "Danny, you might want to get down here and quick!" Dani informed him.
> 
> "What's going on?" Danny asked.
> 
> "It''s something you have to see to believe!" Dani said. "Come quickly!"
> 
> That's all for today, guys. If you liked the story, then be sure to leave a review. We are almost at the midway point for the first story arc. Tune in to see what happens next. As always, I've been Timothy D and have a wonderful day!


End file.
